


蜗牛20

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: nnjvnmk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛20

两天后，李鹤东带着秦霄贤和董九涵去了杨九郎安排好的培训基地，谢金被杨九郎留了下来，做了自己的私人医生。

杨九郎开始着手调查那个曾经收养了张云雷的人，不论那个男人现在过得怎么样，他一定要让男人尝到恶果。

至于那个可能存在的孩子，张云雷依旧被瞒在鼓里。

杨九郎找到谢金，拜托他暂时别告诉张云雷孩子的事，然后问他：“怎么样才能在知道的人最少的情况下，让磊磊去做有没有子宫的检查啊？”

谢金眨眨眼告诉他：“你只要让我确定，他是不是当年在科学院里做过实验体就行。”

杨九郎点了点头：“是，他告诉我了，他十九岁那年，的确被当成过实验体，并且不知道当时实验的目的。”

谢金了然到：“他就是当年的那个孩子的话，那就不用查了，他身上有子宫与卵细胞，我走之前的那颗受精卵的卵子与精子，全提取自他的体内。”

杨九郎愣了一下，还真是省了去医院这一步了，他继续问谢金：“那他会怀孕吗？”

谢金点了下头：“可以，卵子能受精成功，就证明他能怀孕。”

杨九郎哦了一声，又问他：“他用做什么健康检查吗？因为自我认识他以来，他从来就没去过医院，所以我有点担心他的健康。”

谢金惊讶了一下：“从没去过医院？”

杨九郎点点头：“嗯，大概是研究院的那一年让他产生了心里阴影吧，他挺抗拒去医院这种地方的。”

谢金叹了口气说：“说起这个，我正想告诉你，我给他准备了两套心理方面的题，你回去让他做一下，我担心他因为有两个性器官，和在研究院的那一年的经历，会影响到他的心理健康。”

杨九郎愣了愣：“你觉得他心里有问题？”

谢金摇摇头：“看上去没有，大概也是自己走出来了吧，不过既然是你们的私人医生，我就要保证你们从身到心都健健康康的才行。”

杨九郎思考了一下：“那我呢？我用做吗？”

谢金盯着他看了一会儿，然后默默的起身端起自己的茶杯走人。

他走出一两米后又突然转身对杨九郎说：“对了，如果你不告诉张云雷他有孩子这个事，那你就要想好充分的理由，要怎么告诉他，你在他没有做过检查的情况下知道他能怀孕。”

杨九郎眨巴眨巴眼，这是个大问题，要告诉张云雷他能怀孕，就一定会说到孩子的事，他抬头看着谢金：“我还真不知道有什么好理由，要不告诉他那孩子并没有成功活下来？”

谢金思考了一下，突然又回去坐到了杨九郎的对面，他勾起嘴角微微一笑，杨九郎顿时觉得浑身发毛，谢金看着他说到：“你怎么说我没有办法，但是我前两天的到了一个消息。”

杨九郎愣了愣：“什么消息？”

谢金继续笑着说：“关于那个孩子的。”

杨九郎抬抬眉毛：“说来听听。”

谢金停顿了一下，满脸写着奸诈：“告诉你也可以，但是我有条件，你要让我每隔三天去看一次东哥。”

杨九郎咬了下牙：“不行，他每天训练量那么大，你三天去看他一次，一次呆一晚，你还让不让他活了？”

谢金翻了他个白眼：“你少废话，我比你心疼他，就说同意不同意吧，你不同意我就不告诉你。”

杨九郎深吸了一口气：“谢金，你是第一个敢当着我的面威胁我的人。”

谢金笑了笑：“怎么能叫威胁呢，交换情报总要得到好处啊，所谓无奸不商，你一商人总不能不懂这个道理吧？”

杨九郎简直无话可说，这个人对于李鹤东的算盘简直打得啪啪响。

他回给了谢金一个微笑：“成，但是如果因为这个，他李鹤东以后要是当不了白虎帮帮主，那就相当于毁了我最大的一步计划，到时候的那个损失，你总要想着怎么陪我吧？”

谢金瞪着眼睛看着他：“不是杨九郎你也太阴了吧？怎么还跟我反谈条件呢？”

杨九郎歪了下头：“这哪是反谈条件啊，我只是给你理一下前因后果，总要为长远做打算吗。”

谢金怒视着他，这人怕是个奸商，但是论斗智斗勇，谢金也没怕过，他瞪了杨九郎一会儿，然后说道：“你既然能看上东哥，让他去夺白虎帮帮主之位，那就证明，你对他已经有了百分之七八十的信心，而东哥若是超过三天不见到我，就会产生思念与消极情绪，这种情绪，或多或少都会影响他的训练，所以我选择每隔三天去见他一次，也是保证他能完完全全安心的投入到训练中。”

杨九郎翻了个白眼：“你还真能瞎胡编。”

谢金眨眨眼：“怎么能是瞎胡编呢，我好歹也是考过心理医师资格证的。”

杨九郎叹了口气：“行行行，去去去，你随便去行吧？我以后直接告诉他们，你自由出入，赶紧的，说那个孩子有什么消息。”

谢金胜利的喜悦挂到了脸上，他开口对杨九郎说到：“我之前帮你问了一下那个实验的后续，孩子顺利出生了，并且也在一直成长，但是人类自体繁殖的畸形率太大了，这个孩子似乎并不健全，可是他活了下来，然后被送到了初更孤儿院，只是大概在两年前，他被一个人领走了，不过我也不知道这人是谁，也不知道为什么他能领走这个孩子。”

初更孤儿院是国家的机构，按理说，里面所有因为研究而出生的孩子，除母体外，都不可能轻易的被领走，所以谢金也想不明白，那个孩子真正的母体是张云雷，如果不是经过他的自己同意，孩子怎么能被别人领走。

杨九郎锁紧眉头：“有没有可能是，你研究的那个人，并不是磊磊？”

谢金想了一下：“我研究的那个人是自然型双性人，他当时的年龄是19岁，实验是在四五年前进行的，整个国家性科学院，在四五年前做的，有关于双性人自体繁殖的项目就他一个，如果这些都能和张云雷对上，那就不会有错，况且他腿上的那个标记是特有的，我不会记错。”

杨九郎叹了口气：“初更孤儿院能查看有关于这个孩子的所有信息吗？包括他被谁领走，我单靠调查根本一无所获。”

谢金回答他：“这种封锁性资料你肯定查不到，但是孩子的母体是有知情权的，这也是硬性规定，所以，如果张云雷自己去初更孤儿院问的话，是能知道的。”

杨九郎泄了气：“说半天还是要告诉他。”

谢金耸耸肩：“其实我觉得你告诉他比较好，他这个人没什么安全感，你要是瞒着他，他也会发现你有事情不告诉他，这样会导致他胡乱猜测，反而对他不好。”

杨九郎沉默了一下，然后问他：“你觉得他健康方面没什么问题吧？”

谢金皱了眉：“单看肯定也看不出什么啊，不过他做实验的时候，倒是有一份详细的检查报告，当时他的身体各方面都是健康状态。”

杨九郎点点头：“行，那我回去想想怎么告诉他，不过你别说什么，这个事我想亲自跟他聊聊。”

谢金答应了他，然后便离开了。

杨九郎回到屋里后，发现张云雷正在看着自己的肚子发呆，他笑了笑走过去抱住张云雷：“怎么了？没事看着自己的肚子干吗？”

张云雷回头看他：“你说我要是真的能怀孕，那岂不是好几个月都出不了门？肚子也会像女孩子一样鼓起来，那岂不是要闷死在家里？”

杨九郎眨眨眼：“那要不，我们找代孕？这样你也不用受苦。”

张云雷摇摇头：“才不要，自己的孩子让别人生出来总觉得很奇怪。”

他撅了撅嘴，然后问杨九郎：“我们什么时候去检查啊？虽然我并不想去医院。”

杨九郎看着他叹了口气：“磊磊，我有点在意一个问题。”

张云雷问他：“什么问题？”

杨九郎说到：“你为什么突然想要我的孩子？而且感觉有点急切，这不太像你的性格，能不能告诉我为什么？”

杨九郎一直都在疑惑这个事情，刚开始的他有点被喜悦冲昏了头脑，所以也没觉得什么不对，但是等冷静下来后，他突然意识到，张云雷的性格根本就不是如此。

他受过了太多的伤，按理说张云雷很难再把自己的所有一切，都堵到一个人的身上，虽然他明白自己在张云雷心里是对的那个人，但是他想要孩子这个事情，是真的有些突然，连杨九郎自己都还没想到要孩子这一步，所以他总觉得是有什么原因。

张云雷听到他的疑问低着头沉默了起来，杨九郎以为自己又问了什么不该问的事情，他赶忙说到：“没事磊磊，你不想说就不说，我不问就是。”

张云雷伸手抱住他，声音里带着些许的委屈说到：“我怕你父母会用孩子的事让我离开。”

杨九郎愣了一下：“…你是觉得，我爸妈会因为接受不了你，而不择手段的让你离开我？”

张云雷点点头：“如果是因为你不爱我了，我随时都可以离开，但是我不想因为这些原因让你左右为难，毕竟老一辈的人眼里总会有所谓的道德伦理，就算再开明的父母，也不会接受自己的孩子爱上同性的。”

杨九郎突然松了口气般的笑了笑：“磊磊，你听我说，我的人生是我自己的，要怎么过我自己说的算，他们从来也没强求过我什么，所以你不用担心，而且，你还没见过他们，怎么就知道他们接受不了你呢？”

张云雷看着他：“但是所有故事情节不都这样吗？家人一定会反对，然后母亲出重金让这人离开自己儿子身边，所有人不欢而散，最后以悲剧收场。”

杨九郎翻了个白眼：“你这是都看了些什么八点档的狗血剧了？”

张云雷想了一下：“小说也是这么写啊。”

杨九郎深深的叹了口气，他觉得很有必要带着张云雷去见一见自己的父母了。

所以当天晚上，杨九郎就给自己的父母打了电话，杨妈在电话那头一阵惊讶，自己的儿子居然要带媳妇回家，她隔着电话问杨九郎：“翔子，你不会是拱了人家的白菜，然后不好给人家家里交代，所以才被迫带回来的吧？”

杨九郎在电话这头白眼要翻上天：“你儿子在你心里就是这德行吗？”

杨妈在电话那头非常坚定的嗯了一声。

杨九郎严重怀疑自己是不是亲生的，他说到：“就算是我拱的白菜，也是这白菜自己愿意的，您可别瞎给我编故事了，我后天就带他回去见你们。”

杨妈听到后沉默了一会，大概停了两三秒，电话那头就传来了杨妈的呐喊声：“老杨！你儿子拱人白菜了！还说要带回来！要不要验货啊？！”

杨九郎瞬间挂断了电话，他就说自家小宝贝多想了，转头看了看已经昏昏欲睡的张云雷，这翡翠小白菜一点儿也不知道自己爹妈什么德行，就这么带回去会不会吓到他？他低头亲了亲张云雷水嫩的脸蛋，然后在内心严肃的思考着，到底还要不要带他回去，万一这翡翠小白菜验货成功了，那自己就真不是亲生的了。


End file.
